Never Seen after 4AM
by Twilight2277
Summary: Tifa goes missing after she brings her 14 year old to a park. Will she be rescued? If she does Is she Dead or Alive? click this story to read the attempts to get back to her beloved boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Never Seen.

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction

Rating: K+

(Content may not be suitable for young children)

WARNING: The Rating might change through out the story so if it changes to a T/M and your UNDER that age please ask your parent/carer or permission to the read the rest of the story!

Chapter One

Cloud was in bed sleeping lazily since he was tired from working so hard.

Tifa walked into their room and placed her hand on his arm.

"Wake up Cloud. It' 4o'clock"

Cloud moaned and put his pillow over his face

"it's morning and I do not have work today"

"Okay, I'll go to the park with Marlene by myself"

Tifa walked out of the cramped room and shut the door behind her.

Park

Tifa held Marlene's hand tightly and slowly let go as she watched her run off into the play castle.

She went to the coffee shop to get a coffee knowing that a 14 year old can look after herself for 10 minutes.

"Hello, can I have a coffee. Decaf"

She paid the lady and picked up her coffee off the counter and walked out of the warm shop.

She stood and watched the play castle in case Marlene runs out.

"Tifa" a unrecognizable voice echoed behind her. She turned around to see who it is. Then she woke up in a trunk of a car with her hand tied behind her back, she doesn't remember how she got here but she had scratches all over her skinny arms. Some are still bleeding, suddenly the car came to a stop!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Seen.

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction

Rating: K+

(Content may not be suitable for young children)

WARNING: The Rating might change through out the story so if it changes to a T/M and your UNDER that age please ask your parent/carer or permission to the read the rest of the story!

Chapter Two

Tifa is scared out of her mind, the trunk opens but she couldn't see who it is because he had a ski mask on. He grabbed her hair and he dragged her out of the trunk.

"Don't fight" he told Tifa

He undid the ropes and she lashed out and hit him in the face using the back of her raw hand.

He tried to grab her wrists but she was resisting. Tifa kicked him in the stomach and pushed him on to the wet soaking mud, then she screamed in pain as she fell on the ground with a bloody back.

Another man with a knife cover in blood. Wrapped his hands around her throat roughly, she coughed as she couldn't breathe.

"Stop please"

Crime Lab

"Hey, Greg go with Sara. You have a missing girlfriend" Greg went to the locker room

"Sara. We need to be at a crime scene and I am driving"

Sara closed her locker and followed Greg to the car.

Tifa's and Cloud's home

"I'll see the boyfriend" Sara said as she walked over to Cloud

"Hello. I am Sara Sidle, I am with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. What's your girlfriends name?"

"Tifa Lockhart and that's her daughter speaking to that man over there" Cloud pointed to Greg

Sara noted it down

"Is Tifa going to be okay?"

Sara looked up at Cloud

"We'll find her okay. So when did you last see her?"

"She tried to wake me up to bring Marlene to the park, but I said that I was tired so she brought her to the park by herself"

TIFA

Tifa sat in a dusty basement with her hands chained to a wall. She pulled the chains trying to break loose, the door slammed open and she quickly let go of the chain and it fell on the floor on the dusty floor.

She didn't have the strength to get up or to pull harder because she has a stab wound in her back that has been bandaged.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Seen.

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction

Rating: T

(Content may not be suitable for young children)

WARNING: The Rating might change through out the story so if it changes to a T/M and your UNDER that age please ask your parent/carer or permission to the read the rest of the story!

Chapter Three

The first kidnapper came into the basement wearing a ski mask again. He could sense she still scared.

"Oh. Innocent little Tifa, still a little girl from when I first met you but you put up quite a fight back at the car. Now I am going to ask you a few questions, do not give me the wrong answer!"

"Where's Cloud?" He asked, harshly

"I don't know a Cloud?" Tifa lied

"I am going to ask one more time. Where's Cloud!" He shouted

Tifa whimpered. He slapped her face with full force. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Let's see if you talk if we bring Marlene here" he threatened

"No! Please don't hurt her. She's only a little girl!" She begged

GREG + SARA

Sara walked over to the busy Greg as he was talking to Marlene

"I came home after I could not find mommy!… I never should have left because now there's a chance she's dead!" Marlene was prone to sudden outbursts of sadness or anger or maybe both.

"Marlene you need to calm down a bit" Greg said staying calm.

Sara overheard since she's right behind Greg

"I can't! she can be dead now!" She cried.

"Miss you need to calm down. There's still a chance she's still alive" Sara broke into the conversation

"But you do not understand what it's like for me! She's the only family I have in the world"

Greg pointed at Cloud who was sitting on the table

"He doesn't count. He's my step-father!"

They knew that they are not going to get any information off the sad teen.


End file.
